Going Wild
'''Going Wild '''is a fan-made episode of Baby Looney Tunes. Plot Granny puts some rare wild animal berries in her muffins. When Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola eat them, they start acting like wild animals and start living in Granny's greenhouse. Taz, Tweety, Melissa, Petunia, Floyd, Pepe, and Porky have to find a way to have them stop acting like wild animals with help from Gossamer. Synopsis The episode begins with Granny outside picking some berries and putting them in her basket. The babies are at the table waiting for Granny to come in to make their muffins. Granny comes in with her basket nearly filled with the blue berries. The babies cheer for Granny. Granny puts the berries in the muffins, puts them in the oven, and takes them out 11 minutes later. She gives Taz, Tweety, Melissa, Petunia, and Floyd muffins with blackberries and gives Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola muffins with some sort of indigo-colored berries. The babies and Floyd eat up their muffins. Floyd really enjoys his delicious muffin. Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola get up from the table after eating their muffins, thanking Granny. They go up in their bedroom to play with their toys as Taz eats up his whole muffin. Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester are having a demolition derby with their toy cars. Lola is playing with her stuffed animals in her bed. Suddenly, Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola's stomachs start grumbling. All of Bugs' teeth are exposed and get a bit sharp. He starts snapping his teeth like a crocodile and crawls around on his hands and feet. Daffy stares at Bugs in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes get bug-eyed, his pupils look around and spots a fly, and his tongue snatches it. Daffy starts climbing up the ceiling to find more bugs. Sylvester starts freaking out. Suddenly, his fur around his face turn into a mane, his claws grow sharp, and starts roaring like a lion. Lola's stomach stops grumbling. Suddenly, she starts scratching her armpits and starts acting like a monkey. Taz, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia come in and see Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester acting like wild animals. They see Lola leap out of the wardrobe closet wearing a leopard loincloth and lets out a Tarzan yell. Lola runs off on four legs away in front of Taz, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia. Bugs passes by, snapping his teeth, Daffy passes by, crawling on the ceiling, and Sylvester follows Bugs, Daffy, and Lola, roaring. Taz, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia are worried about them. They run to Granny and Floyd. They tell them that Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola are acting like wild animals. Granny and Floyd are surprised to hear that. They are even more surprised when they see Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola running downstairs, acting like wild animals. Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Lola run outside. Granny, Floyd, Taz, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia follow them outside. Lola is swinging on a branch, Bugs is laying down in the sun in the sandbox, Daffy is eating bugs, and Sylvester is sitting, alert for any intruders. When Lola, Bugs, and Daffy see Granny, Floyd, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia, they run away into town. Sylvester roars at Taz, scaring him. Sylvester follows Bugs, Lola, and Daffy into town. Granny, Floyd, Taz, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia run after Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Sylvester. Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Sylvester are in town, causing havoc. Bugs is taking fish, Lola is taking bananas, and Sylvester is taking steak. Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Sylvester run back home. Granny, Floyd, Taz, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia run after them back home. Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, and Daffy run into Granny's greenhouse. Characters *Baby Bugs *Baby Daffy *Baby Sylvester *Baby Lola *Baby Taz *Baby Tweety *Baby Melissa *Baby Petunia *Baby Pepe *Baby Gossamer *Granny *Floyd Minton *Town Citizens *Fish Merchant *Steak Merchant *Banana Merchant